


Let's Play

by sapphicluthxr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, pocky game au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicluthxr/pseuds/sapphicluthxr
Summary: Kara loses a bet to Alex and Lucy because she thought she could control her appetite.





	

 “C’mon, Kara.”

“No.”

“Kara, please.”

“Alex, I said no.”

“Kara, c’mon! You lost the bet! At least try not to be a sore loser,” Alex finally says, sighing while crossing her arms, looking at her sister who won’t hold up her end of the bargain.

“C’mon, babe,” Lucy finally joins the conversation, “A bet is a bet and you clearly lost.”

The blonde in question sits straighter, she faces both of the women talking to her, and pouts. They started a bet before lunch time that if Kara would ask for their food during lunch or not. The blonde wanted to prove a point that she could control her appetite, but she clearly failed. She gave in the exact moment she smelled Lucy’s packed lunch – potstickers, Kara’s absolute favourite.  She hesitated asking at first, squirming in her seat until Lucy looks up. Kara’s eyes were practically glued to the dish in front of her. Not two seconds later, she finally asked Lucy if she could have _just one bite._

Lucy is now holding a box of chocolate Pocky, waving it in Kara’s face.

“Kara, I know you’ve been wanting an excuse to talk to miss dark and mysterious over there,” she points to the table from across the cafeteria. Lena Luthor was sitting alone, drinking coffee while reading a book. “Here’s your chance to finally have the balls to do it.”

Kara’s face reddens. Her friend was right. She had been wanting to talk to the young Luthor since the start of the school year, but she doesn’t have any good excuses to do so until now. The only class they shared was chemistry and Kara couldn’t pretend to ask the brunette for help when the whole class knows she’s really good at the subject.

“Kara,” her sister snaps her out of her gaze. Alex sighs as she sees how conflicted Kara looks. She doesn’t want to make her sister do anything she doesn’t want, but it’s been bugging her to see Kara just watching the beautiful brunette from a distance. Alex wasn’t blind. She knows Lena is gorgeous, and she can also see that her sister has been crushing on the Luthor girl for quite some time now.

“If you do this, I’ll buy you donuts later after school,” Alex finally gives in, “My treat,” she added.

The blonde practically perks up at the mention of food, yet her heart is still beating fast because of the action she has to do to get the fried sugary treat later. Kara slowly takes the box of biscuits from Lucy’s hand.

“Yessss!” Lucy says, fist pumping, then giving Alex a high-five.

Kara rose from her seat, exhaling slowly as she makes her way through the cafeteria. The two women in her table watches the blonde intently.

Kara’s heart beats faster and she thinks if she could die right then and there, but she continues walking towards the beautiful brunette. When she reaches her table, almost all of the people in the cafeteria has their eyes on the two women. Lena was still intently reading from her book when she heard someone clear their throat. She looks up to see a beautiful blonde, standing in front of her table.

“Uh, hi,” Kara says, adjusting her glasses as she tries to calm her nerves.

The brunette raises her eyebrow as she took in the sight in front of her. Kara Danvers, the school’s _Little Miss Sweetheart_ , is standing there, fiddling with her glasses.

“Hi. What can I do for you, Kara?” Lena says, her voice is filled with confusion. 

“Um- I- They- Okay,” she sighs deeply, mentally preparing herself for what was going to happen, “Okay so my sister, Alex, and our friend, Lucy – I’m sure you both know them – both dared me to do something,” the blonde confessed. This still doesn’t clear up Lena’s confusion so she tilts her head, signalling the other woman to continue her explanation.

“Oh. It’s just that… TheytoldmetoplaythepockygamewithyoubecauseIlostabet,” Kara says without stopping for a breath.

The brunette blinks in confusion once again, but she quickly fixes her composure and asks, “Could you please repeat that? I didn’t quite catch it,” as she smiles.

“They… told me to play the Pocky game with you because I lost a bet,” the blonde explained and _oh_. That wasn’t what Lena was expecting at all.

Kara showed Lena the unopened box of Pocky and just slowly shakes it.

“It’s um... You don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to, of cours-“

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to play a game.”

“Wait, what?”

The brunette closes her book, stands up, and took the box of biscuit from the blonde in front of her. “I mean, it’s just a game, right? And if it’ll help you get your sister and you friend get off your back… Well… I’m happy to help,” the young Luthor smirked as she opens the box of chocolate biscuits.

Kara’s heart beats faster.  She can’t believe Lena Luthor, _the_ Lena Luthor, would entertain this idea. She’s heard the rumours of this woman being cold and intimidating. It makes sense because she’s a _Luthor_ – one of the most well-known names in the business industries. Kara didn’t expect the brunette to pay attention to her, let alone play a stupid game with her.

From across the cafeteria, Lucy and Alex stands, shocked as they witnessed what was happening from the other side of the room. They watch Kara as she stands completely still while Lena gets a piece of chocolate stick from the pack.

“How do you play this game, anyway?” the brunette inquired, waiting for the blonde to give her the rules of the game.

Kara blushes as she tries to make her voice sound steady, “Well, um, you- we take each ends of the stick and just bite it until we reach the middle. The first one to pull away loses,” the blonde looks down, her face reddens as she imagine Lena’s face close to her.

“Okay,” Lena states.

“O-Okay?”

“Okay. Let’s play,” Lena simply answered.

Her response was barely audible yet somehow the whole room heard it. All eyes are now focused on the both of them. Kara can feel her hands shake as she took her end of the biscuit and placed it on her lip, biting down on the snack. Lena did the same thing, but more calmly. She didn’t let her nerves take over, and she certainly won’t let the eyes watching the two of them make her back out.

Lena has been noticing the blonde for months now but she never had a reason to bother the girl. Just when she least expects it, the universe plays a trick on her, making sweet Kara Danvers talk to her _because of a bet._

They both started biting the biscuit. Slowly but surely to avoid breaking the piece in half. Kara’s hands are still shaking from nervousness and her heart beats faster as Lena’s face comes closer. Soon enough, their faces are centimetres apart. Lena looks at Kara with a knowing smirk.

The whole room went quiet.

Lucy and Alex we’re watching them intently, waiting for one of them to make a move. The other kids were holding their breaths, also watching the two women who are barely inches away from each other.

Lena takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and continues biting until their lips met.

Kara felt Lena’s soft lips on her. She was stunned. She didn’t know what to do. She knew this was likely to happen since Lena Luthor isn’t one to back out from a challenge. Kara accidentally jerks her head away because of what happened. Lena slowly opens her eyes, smirking when she sees Kara almost as red as her shirt. She places a hand on the blonde’s cheek and breaks the silence as she says,

“Looks like I won,” and with wink, she takes her hand off the woman’s cheek to collect her items and walk towards the exit.

Kara didn’t notice Alex and Lucy was already on her side until Lucy smacks her arm hard to snap her out of her gaze.

“Ow,” Kara rubs her arm, “That hurt.”

“ _LIES,_ ” Lucy defended. The short brunette walks in front of the blonde as the taller brunette walks over her side. “Kara, how are you still alive? Lena Luthor just _kissed you_ ,” Alex quietly yells.

“I...” was all that Kara could say. Lucy slaps her arm again, softer than before, “You’ve got game, Danvers. I didn’t think Luthor would actually agree to it.”

Kara looks down once more to see the box of Pocky left at the table where Lena was sitting just moments before. She noticed something written inside so she picked it up to examine what the writing says.

 _Oh._ It’s Lena’s phone number. Alex saw the blush creeping up on her sister’s cheek so she quickly grabs the box and runs as far as she could near the other end of the cafeteria.

“OH MY GOD,” Alex shouted from across the room. The students snapped their heads towards the brunette. Alex noticed that eyes were on her now so she just gave them a smile and wave before running back to her friend and her sister.

Lucy took the box from Alex and gasped when she saw what was written. The younger Lane took both of Kara’s hand and looked at her with a serious expression plastered on her face, “If you don’t text this number, I will never give you the gift certificate my father got me from that Chinese place that you love.”

Kara mumbles as she takes her phone out of her pocket and started messaging the owner of the contact number. The blonde tells them she’s only doing this _for the food._ All three of them know it’s a lie. She was about to press send when Lucy grabs her phone and begins to compose a message for her. Kara couldn’t stop Lucy from embarrassing her once again because Alex was also blocking her from doing anything so she just stands there, waiting for phone to be returned. At this point, she doesn’t even care what Lucy does anymore.

 **[12:35pm] Unknown** : _Hi. I’m pretty sure you don’t know me because this is a new contact of course but I’m that hot blonde you just kissed in the cafeteria today. I was wondering if you want to go have lunch on Friday? If that’s okay with you, of course._

_Kara x_

Lucy hands back the phone and Kara immediately grabs it. She reads the message Lucy has sent and audibly gasped when she saw what her friend had said. Lucy’s going to pay for this later, but now she’s too busy to think of a plan to get back at the shorter brunette because she’s waiting for Lena’s response. After two _freaking_ minutes, a reply came.

 **[12:37pm] Lena:** _My, my. That’s a bold move, Miss Danvers. Of course I know you, I wouldn’t forget such a pretty face and a great kisser. I’m free on Friday so lunch sounds good. I’ll pick you up then. ;)_

_Lena xo_

The blonde smiles at her phone and looks back up at the two women who are trying to take a peek at her phone. “Lucy, I hate you but I also love you.”

“Looks like Little Miss Sunshine got herself a date.” Kara smiled at her sister’s comment.

Somehow, this whole disaster actually ended well. She’ll get her revenge on Lucy one day but right now, Kara’s just excited for the week to end.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa i dont know anymore. i've had this thought for a while now i just didn't know how to give the prompt some justice?
> 
> all mistakes are mine. again. :)  
> i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
